


Saving his royal grace( or ass)

by innsaei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sneaking Out, iwaoi in every universe anyway, seijohweekau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsaei/pseuds/innsaei
Summary: “Can you atleast get injured majorly so that I can feel proud of having saved you from the jaws of death? And not for a failed sneaking out attempt?”Hajime whispers aggressively but he manages to do it with love.Prince Oikawa Tooru's unbreakable record of failed attempts at sneaking out and a very exasperated bodyguard Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Saving his royal grace( or ass)

Oikawa moves cautiously, ducking his head low, as he approaches the stable. He cranes his neck sideways searching for any swinging lights or muffled footsteps and when he senses a stillness in the air,he smiles gleefully.

Which lasts for a second before he crashes headlong into a firm chest protected by armour.

“Can you at least not sneak out through the main door, your highness?”

His bodyguard,Iwaizumi stares at him with an incredulous look as his one arm blocks the way to the gate of the stable and to his escape mode of transport, who by the way, is munching away happily.

Oikawa huffs before straightening up and fixing his cape. 

“ I knew it was too easy to walk down the main corridor. You were waiting for me here, right? Iwachan?”

He adds a slightly sneering tone in the last line as he mourns over his plan which has failed very obviously.

If Iwaizumi catches the tone he appears to pay no heed to it before stepping slightly closer.

“I can’t let you do anything dangerous. Please head back to your room and I will keep this from the queen.”

Oikawa blinks once and then again before leaning a little at the back and placing his hand on his chest with all the dramatic flair he can conjure up. 

“Are you threatening your prince, Iwachan? Have I been too lenient with you?”

It doesn’t slip from the spaces between them that he called himself Iwaizumi’s Prince. Which is technically true but when the world falls away, he is his. He is Hajime’s and only the walls of their rooms and walls of their hearts are witnesses to that.

Iwaizumi sighs exasperatedly but it holds negligible annoyance.

“Let’s go back, your highness. It’s not safe.”

Tooru notices the way he never calls him by his name outside but it stings a little every time he realizes the space between them is not just the 5 feet in the middle but the status they were born to.

They are a pair but with a hierarchy and decades of history in between because if death were to come, Hajime will go first before anyone touches Tooru. And that’s how the world expects them to be.

Sighing he turns around begrudgingly when both of them freeze in motion. 

“The Prince is missing.” 

There is a sudden ruckus above them and the loud cry of bodyguards on night rounds.

“ Sound the alarm!The Prince is missing!”

Suddenly the lights around the fortification turn on in full brightness as footsteps hurry in all directions.

Oikawa momentarily stands there stunned when he feels himself being grabbed by the collar and dragged into the stable. Internally he feels the panic build up as he imagines his father making him go through the torturous ~~ritu~~ ~~al~~ punishment of disciplining him with lashes and standing under the sun.

“Do you want to get caught? Keep your head low please, your highness.”

Iwaizumi hisses as he pulls Oikawa down, the stable door tall enough to cover their crouching figures as long as someone doesn’t open it.

“ Oh my god, Hajime I’m gonna get caught. Oh god, father is not going to let me go this time. What do I do? This is the third time in two weeks I’m getting caught.”

He trembles underneath his coat as his eyes widen in panic, hands gripping Iwaizumi’s arms. It’s habit and it’s familiarity etched in the way he grips Hajime’s arms, that’s where his safe place is and Oikawa has it learned up in his heart.

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi pulls him into the space between his arms and his chest,resting his head on top.

He rubs his back trying to calm the distraught Prince, his ears trying to pick up sounds of any approaching guard. It’s a flurry of motions outside and blaring alarms being sounded. Somebody walks past the stable, flashlights swinging left to write as both of them crouch there in silence, too tense to even breathe for the whole length of time till he leaves.

“Can you atleast get injured majorly so that I can feel proud of having saved you from the jaws of death? And not for a failed sneaking out attempt?”

Hajime whispers aggressively but he manages to do it with love.

Oikawa laughs shakily burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“Stop making fun of me, Hajime.”

He looks down at the boy in his arms and smiles quietly. It’s rare to have him in his arms outside the confines of their rooms and even though the circumstances are dangerous, he relishes the moment.

He gets to hold him and love him in secret and he takes it because everything about Oikawa Tooru makes him greedy. He wants him more and more and more. In all forms, Prince or not.

“Tooru.”

He whispers into the night and his heart rattles in his rib cage at the way his name rolls off sacrosanct-like from his tongue.

“We will walk out right now and I’ll tell them that you couldn’t sleep so I was teaching you some self defense techniques okay?”

“That sounds highly unbelievable,Iwachan. Besides, you can’t lie and especially to my parents.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Inhaling deeply Oikawa looks up and stares at him for a lingering moment.

“Kiss me here and I’ll go along with that blasted excuse.”

Iwaizumi widens his eyes as he leans away from him a little.

“Are you crazy? What if someone walks in?”

At the back of his mind, he tells himself to shut up. 

There is darkness and there is hardly any breathing space between them and Oikawa’s anemone lips are so close. They part slowly and he wants nothing but to catch his lips with his own and to pull Oikawa in.

“You have been staring at my lips for so long, you might as well kiss it Hajime. In fact, it’s an order from your prince.”

His tongue darts out running swiftly over his upper lip as he leans in closer and whispers, smirking at the tint of red that spreads over Hajime’s cheeks.

“I’m about to get caught for doing a reckless failed attempt. Might as well get caught after having done the most reckless daring act then, don’t you think so?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer and instead presses his lips against Hajime’s. It’s breathy and it’s restless, his eyes fluttering shut even as his heartbeat accelerates and Oikawa thinks they will break out of his ribcage. There is a thrill in doing what’s forbidden but their lips meet with a surety.

There is a smile that plays under the dim lowlights of the stable when Hajime pulls him in, deepening the kiss and wrapping his strong arm around his waist before gently lifting him up and placing him on his lap. They move together, Tooru’s hands running through Hajime’s hair while the other one holds him firmly. They are in sync and they are not, but when together, the unsynchronized movements become the most beautiful chaos.

“I’ll take the punishment with you.”

He whispers as he breaks off for air and plants a soft one along the line of his neck.

You see,Oikawa with his gleaming polished copper eyes and golden rimmed iris is  _ his _ prince and Hajime knew, long before even the universe did, that there is a love he holds in his heart and the space is written exactly only for Tooru and no other living soul. 

So if he goes, Hajime goes. Fate be damned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, i really thought i would not be able to put up any work for seijoh week but I saw so many contents and could not stop myself from writing out some major brainrot. it's written in a single sitting based on a line so excuse the flow which is hardly there.
> 
> hit me up if you want to @lovingoikawa_ on twitter. Thanks for reading and check out my latest fic 'Before sunrise'


End file.
